


Imitation

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro is desperate to know Tsuna's weak spot and decides that the best way of doing so is to impersonate those that interact with the brunet daily. Sadly, this doesn't go very well. 6927</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

Mukuro gave a disappointed huff as he looked out of one of the large windows of the abandoned park, leaning against the side. He could see the setting sun in the distance, a wonderful orange-red glow as it slowly sank behind the mountains, disappearing. There he could see the remaining light peeking through the various trees, the dark blue color of the sky shifting closer to take over. The air immediately began to grow chiller without the sun's warmth, the moon making its appearance on the opposite side with plenty of stars following. It was like the sky was split in two, struggling over who would win this match, and it was clear that for now, the moon will be turning day into night. It was a view he always enjoyed watching whenever he could ever since getting out of Vindice's prisons, it was a view he couldn't possibly obtain within his mindscape without it being too fake.

Just getting out of that hellhole had made some changes to his personality, not much, but it was noticeable to those who remained around him. Instead of not minding many things he came across, he would now stop to stare for a few moments, taking in whatever it was, before heading off. He couldn't help it now because he never knew when he might find himself being recaptured by Vindice and get thrown back into that ice-cold water prison. It was hell and he hated it. The only form of communication he had with the outside world was through Chrome, she was the only reason he was still able to keep a steady mind now that he was back out in the real world. If he didn't have that precious link, his mind would dissipate and dissolve into the waters where he rested, never coming back out in one piece - mentally, at least. One had no choice but to disappear there and lose their minds to the ever consuming darkness with hopes of one day ending it forever.

As much as he owed his life to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his goals of destroying the mafia still existed within the depths of his soul and it was not something he planned on changing. His desire for destruction burned inside him and one day, he would make that same fire scorch the world whole. But for now, he will wait and find the perfect moment to make his plans come true. And the only person who can do it was Tsuna, poor little Tsuna.

Mukuro clicked his tongue; he needed a good plan if he was to get close to the brunet. But it was difficult when those idiotic guardians and that Arcobaleno were always around or close by within reach. That and Tsuna didn't completely trust him. The heir would immediately tense whenever he was close by or possessing someone else as if afraid of something and would relax once he was gone. The concern in the brunet's eyes whenever they turned to him were endearing to say the least, but were of no concern to him. He needed a plan, a really good plan that didn't have any faults in it or at least, a plan that he could start soon and change along the way.

Wait…those guardians…Mukuro snapped his head up as if a light bulb had turned on. 'That could do. What better way to get close to Sawada Tsunayoshi than to impersonate his closest people?' A grin made its way across his lips, stretching upwards. It sounded perfect. However, there was one slight problem. 'He might sense me with that intuition of his though. I'll have to be extremely careful with my illusions so that he can't sense my mist flames.'

Nodding to himself, he got to work, quickly deciding on who to go as first. There were many people that visited Tsuna and plenty of names to go through. He had plenty of options as to who he should impersonate as. But for now…he better get something to eat. Mukuro's stomach growled loudly in hunger and he gave a sigh, irritated with how his body worked. Shaking his head, he rotated away from the window to make his tread into the kitchen for something to satisfy him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tsuna blinked, feeling the familiar sensation of shivering overcoming his body, and brought his arms around his frame, the hairs on the back of his head rising up. He immediately snapped his head up to look around the classroom, searching for the reason as to why he was acting up like this. But he saw nothing out of the ordinary, everyone within the room were the same students he had been with since the beginning for the school year. The teacher was at the front, writing something down on the blackboard, ignoring the class for a few moments. Using that distraction, Tsuna glanced around once more and even outside the windows beside him, but there was nothing. He shivered again.

He was certain he'd felt this sensation before, absolutely certain. But he just couldn't put his finger on it as to where. And that feeling had been hanging over him since the beginning of class. His eyes went over everything once more, making sure there was still nothing out of place. He was confident it wasn't Reborn, being familiar enough with the hitman's aura due to always being around him, and though he had a difficulty time picking it out, he could do so after a while. That and this aura wasn't as empty like Reborn's, the hitman was always hiding his intentions to sneak up on him. This aura was dark and dangerous with some evil intent mixed in, swirling around. It was an aura that sent shivers down his spine.

'If anything, it reminds me more of Mukuro's a...' Tsuna paused, eyes snapping open, and slammed his hands down, creating a loud slam. "Mukuro!" The rest of the room flinched at both his voice and the sounds that followed. His guardians, who knew who he was yelling about, tensed up instantly with Gokudera tempted to reach down for his dynamites and box weapons. Chrome blinked that single large eye of hers and tried to follow his gaze in an effort to identify her savior. But she sensed nothing but the usual in the classroom. Confused, she peered back to her boss. Yamamoto just laughed and smiled like always, not bothered by the sudden interruption. Tsuna didn't pay any attention to anyone around him, focused on what he's sensing. 'This aura, it has to be his!'

"Sawada!"

The brunet flinched, snapping his attention towards the front where the teacher was at, now glaring at him. Wincing, he muttered a quick apology and flopped back down into his seat, attempting to look as small as possible to blend in. He didn't like that all eyes were on him, many of them in disgust. And he was certain that Mukuro's was mixed somewhere in the crowd, but where? He wasn't sure. As everyone turned their attention towards the board, only his guardians continued to watch, knowing what the name meant. Tsuna shook his head at them, trying to draw their attention away from him as well, and it worked for the time being, but he was certain there would be questions later.

'Still…who could it be?' The brunet heavily sighed within his own mind, knowing better than to do anything else that might gain more attention on him. He didn't like it, the way those eyes were watching. He just had to hope that nothing bad would happen in the meantime.

* * *

The moment class was dismissed for lunch, Tsuna immediately made his way to a corner of the room, his eyes looking over everyone carefully. His classmates were too concerned with what they were about to eat and who they wanted to sit with to be looking at him. He examined his fellow guardians, stepping closer towards them to make sure he didn't feel that strong sensation, and didn't. 'Guess there's no illusion here. Then…' Knowing he looked funny from what he was doing, he circled the classroom slowly, his senses on high alert until he felt it. There was a slight spark of aura that was contained within a small general area he had passed by, he wouldn't have noticed it completely if he hadn't been on full alert. Almost letting out a smile, he turned towards the direction, only to see…

"Hana?"

The brunette blinked with an eyebrow raised up in question. "What, Sawada?"

The sky guardian tilted his head at that, certain that the creepy aura was coming from her. But when she turned to interact with Kyoko like she normally would, he couldn't help but pause. It was just really…odd in a sense. He didn't get it. "Mukuro?" The words were whispered, but loud enough for Hana to hear. She turned back around, staring at him questionably with a usual frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"Mukuro? Who's that?" She asked, detaching one hand to flip a long strand of hair back behind her shoulder, before moving back into her old position. "Sawada?"

Tsuna continued to stare, he was certain of this. After all these years, he knew better than to not follow his hyper intuition. "You're really Mukuro, right?"

Hana made a disgusted face. "What are you talking about, Sawada? Did you hit your head one too many times? I'm Hana."

At those words, the brunet shook his head. "No, I'm certain you're Mukuro."

There was a pause between the two, no one really paying any real attention to them. Kyoko had wandered over to Chrome, chatting with her about food. His male guardians had already been distracted by the large number of girls asking them to take their bentos or sit with them while the two girls soon got the same requests from the other boys, not including the bentos though. It was amazing how easy it was to distract people. But this gave Tsuna the chance he needed to talk to the other…and perhaps for Hana as well.

"Kufufu, I didn't expect you to find me this fast, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hana, no, Mukuro smirked, despite being in the woman's form. The eye colors shifted to the usual set, but the rest of the body remained the same, not wanting to scare anyone within the area. It wasn't exactly normal for a female student to change into a male after all. "That intuition of yours will be a pain in the future for my plans."

The brunet shivered. "So I was right. It is you. You…" Tsuna paused, biting down on his bottom lip, his expression filled with worry. "You didn't…possess her, did you?"

The illusionist was tempted to laugh outright in amusement. Tsuna was just too concerned with people, even those he barely knew. "I assure you I didn't. The real Hana is at home in bed sick. I found it the perfect chance to sneak in, even managing to evade the skylark, but I didn't expect to be found so soon and by you of all people. I would have thought that Nagi would have found me." Though, he was disappointed that his plan had failed, he wasn't depressed or angered at all. It was more amusing to see Tsuna's rapidly changing expressions, they were just too funny. He was beginning to see why the Arcobaleno enjoyed tormenting the teen so much.

Still, his plan was gone and over with. There was no longer a point in being in this school, much less, in this disguise. He made the first step, making his way around the students towards the exit. But the sky guardian followed behind, not wanting to be left out. His footsteps were loud against the tiled floors and he rushed out of the opened door to follow. "Ah, Mu-I mean Hana!" Tsuna hesitated in calling out the real name, afraid that his friends might react badly.

'Hana' turned around, her long brown hair flipped back as the two multi-colored eyes peered at the other. "What?"

"You're…okay, right? I mean, you're eating well and everything. I heard how you guys used to eat whenever Chrome is with you…" Tsuna hesitated slightly, his voice trailing off. Whenever he talked with Mukuro, he just felt so awkward, he couldn't help it. The other just had a presence that made him want to run at times. "And…um, yeah."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro let out a small snort. "You should not be concerned about your enemies. You better keep an eye out from now on. You'll never know when I might reappear as someone else." As he spoke, he summoned his illusions, encasing his body into mist to make his escape. He'd had enough of the brunet for today and he had other things to do. Still, he couldn't help but glance back at his supposed boss, almost laughing at Tsuna's surprised and shocked expression.

The sky guardian just stood there for a few moments longer, wondering what he was supposed to do next, when Kyoko came stepping out. She looked back and forth on the hallways but couldn't find her friend anywhere. "Tsuna-kun? Where did Hana go?"

"A-Ah, she said she wasn't feeling well and went home."

"Oh, I see. Okay then," The orange-haired girl just smiled, not questioning the subject. "Well, you should start eating soon. We only have ten minutes left of lunch."

"Right…"

* * *

The next day, Tsuna felt that shift again. He knew that aura by now, especially since it had been only yesterday he had felt it when Mukuro had slipped into his classroom. Snapping his head up, he looked around the room in his efforts to try and figure out who the illusionist had disguised himself as this time. It was hard though considering how good Mukuro was with his abilities and Tsuna was amazed that Hibari hadn't been notified of the mist guardian's presence. Knowing the cloud guardian, he would be running out and chasing Mukuro for a good fight.

The brunet peered at his two friends, wondering in the back of his head if they were the ones this time, but he didn't feel anything. Nothing, there was nothing that told him it wasn't them. That's good. But there were still a bunch of students within the classroom to go through. 'Well, better start with the first row…' His eyes drifted over the said row, ignoring the teacher who had just stepped in to begin class. He couldn't even concentrate as lecture went on, knowing fully well that Gokudera would be able to take the notes for him. 'Well, the first row feels clean.'

His eyes went to the next row, trying to identify where the sensation was radiating from. He had thought it would be Hana again just so that Mukuro could mess with him, but that didn't happen. Hana was the same as always and didn't feel any different compared to before Mukuro showed up.

"Sawada!"

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna flinched at being called out, snapping his attention back to the front where the teacher was now glaring at him hatefully.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention!"

"Y-Yes!" There was some laughter from his classmates with him trying to keep Gokudera from lashing out. It was a normal routine, nothing different. As everything began to settle back to how it was before, he continued his observation by moving to the second row and then the third. No luck so far and he was beginning to sigh depressingly at how things was going. He didn't like doing such things to his classmates after all. It was only when he got closer to the center row did things begun to look up. There, in the middle, he could feel the presence much stronger than before and to just make sure, he checked the row behind, but found nothing. Grinning to himself, he had finally narrowed down the location…except, it was when he realized that Chrome was in the same row.

'He…wouldn't…' Tilting his head, he stared directly at Chrome to be certain, but he was sure of it. It definitely was her, there was no doubt about it. It was at that moment that Chrome turned around, staring straight back at him in question. Her single large purple eye blinked with that familiar innocence that could only belong to her, but Tsuna knew better. Mukuro could play as anyone quite easily as long as he didn't allow his personality to leak through. Suddenly, Chrome gave a sinister smile, immediately giving away her, or his, identify. Tsuna flinched back instantly, his skin paling from the fear that coursed through his body for a moment, before sighing deeply. Luckily, he was in the back so the teacher didn't hear, but his fellow classmates who were around did. Eyes turned to him to glare, demanding him to shut up, and he was tempted to sigh again. Mukuro continued to stare out of amusement and gave a small chuckle before turning back to the front.

It was kinda humorous to watch someone's life from another point of view despite the fact that he did it regularly while he had been trapped in Vendicare. But now that he was out, there was no need for such things and there were times he'd actually missed it. Still, Tsuna had his own entertainment that followed him everywhere he went and that was one of the best parts about the brunet. It was clear he had been caught in the act and so soon, too. Well, he could stay just a little longer since Chrome was already on her way over. Still…he wanted to play with the other just a little more, it wasn't as if he had something better to do at home. Reaching into the compartment of the desk, he pulled out one of Chrome's notebooks and tore out a page, writing a few words that he knew would get Tsuna right away. Crushing it together into a ball, he tossed it back, using an illusion to keep himself covered. He had no plans on getting himself caught, much less, get Chrome in trouble.

Tsuna let out a small yelp as the ball hit his head and blinked in question until he saw the wad of paper falling to his desk top, bouncing before going still. A small, almost silent, 'Ah' escaped his lips and he immediately looked up to see who the culprit was, targeting Mukuro before examining the ball itself. 'It wouldn't hurt…' Carefully pulling it apart, six words that were written down made him blink.

" _You found me. Want to continue?"_

Chuckling, he peered back up at Mukuro and gave a smile. The illusionist simply shook his head and went back to the board, waiting for Chrome's arrival for the switch.

* * *

The next few days continued on the same way, but Mukuro began getting a little more creative on how he chose his victims as well as what time to show up. He didn't show himself at the beginning of the day, sometimes right at the end, before or after lunch. It was whenever he really felt like it. There were times when he didn't even show up, Tsuna feeling a little bored by the lack of entertainment whenever that happened. Within three weeks, Mukuro had disguised himself three times as Yamamoto in the morning when the rain guardian had been at baseball practice, a few times as Chrome, another Hana, and the rest as random classmates whenever possible. It was like a game to see how long it would take Tsuna to realize where Mukuro was at and who for the day.

Today, however, something different happened. Because today, Gokudera and Yamamoto were both gone when he was heading home, staying over for either practice or detention. This left Tsuna free for the picking by his bullies, but the group that had gone after him had Mukuro disguised as a subordinate. It was difficult to not yell out to the illusionist without drawing everyone else's attention.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, where's your friends today?" The leader of the ring grinned, looking over the poor brunet with a sinister twinkle in his eyes. The intention the other held towards the brunet was as clear as day and Tsuna, well aware of this bully, knew what could happen. He peered over the group of six that were planning on teaming up on him and probably tossing him around either into a locker or the bathroom. It was whichever they felt was best for the day or the mood. He wasn't sure on what was worse, probably the bathroom. The leader reached out and snapped at his shoulder, making him wince painfully. Letting out a small hiss, Tsuna peered up to look once more at the bully, always hating for allowing himself to get caught in these situations.

"Kufufufu, I think that's enough for today." Mukuro chuckled from behind, releasing his disguise immediately to reveal his true form. Since he was behind everyone, no one besides Tsuna noticed the replacing figure and as he blinked, the illusionist had his trident out. With one quick swoop, Mukuro knocked out one of the bullies, shoving him aside into a wall. The mist guardian smirked in satisfaction as he watched the fallen teenager slump over the floor, eyes rolling back into his skull. Tsuna observed the scene before turning his attention back to the other. He couldn't say or do anything but remain on the floor as he witnessed Mukuro beat his classmates up so easily and with a final attack, he used an menacing illusion on their minds, sending them shuffling off with a scream. Well, those who were still conscious. Laughter followed soon after, almost hauntingly, with Mukuro making his weapon vanish to thin air. His multi-colored eyes peered at the brunet for a moment, eyeing him for something, before walking away, waving his hand behind. "You need to do better than that Sawada Tsunayoshi. It wouldn't be good if that body of yours gets hurt. It would ruin my plans for the future."

Tsuna quickly got up onto his feet, ready to follow after him, except just before he could say words of 'thank you' to the illusionist, a large slam echoed through the hallway. Blinking, he stared at Mukuro, who had his trident out once more, obviously defending himself from someone and that certain someone was none other than Hibari himself. 'Oh no…'

And once more, he tried to stop the fight, but it was too late, they were already fighting long before he could do anything. They ran off, attacking and destroying school property, leaving Tsuna behind with his mouth open and hand outstretched. Snapping himself back together, he let out a little groan, having a strong feeling that the bills would come haunt him…well, maybe.

* * *

It was two days later that Tsuna was able to see Mukuro again, this time disguised as Kyoko. Kyoko! Of all people he could mess as. But the brunet kept up the act to not allow anyone else know of what had been happening while staring at the illusionist with a glare. He couldn't believe that the other would go as his crush, well, ex-crush actually. Tsuna had grown up and in doing so had found that it had simply been what it was, a crush.

He had learned over time that it was only because of her kindness and sanity that made him so attracted to her and despite possibly continuing along, he didn't want to drag her into the mafia business. A girl like her would be killed immediately in the dark world. He had learned that lesson eventually and he wanted nothing more than to have Kyoko continue smiling without ever learning the truth. It was better this way, to keep her in the dark.

As funny as it was and despite the staring, he didn't feel anything when that familiar smile that was all so similar peered at him. It was odd and no one else seemed to notice the strangeness in her movements, not even Hana. He shook his head and went back to staring out the window, wondering what today would bring.

* * *

"Mukuro," Tsuna called out during P.E. the moment the two of them had been isolated from the rest of the group. It had been a few days since Mukuro's fight with the cloud guardian and they were back together with the same game going on. This time, they were sitting on the bench during a baseball game, everyone else playing on the field. Today, Mukuro had disguised himself as a fellow student, someone Tsuna wasn't familiar with at all much less knew the name of. The two of them were only there because no one wanted Tsuna to play except for his friends and the mist guardian had an illusion of a brace on his right leg, which prevented him from going out. Tsuna momentarily cheered on his two friends who were on opposite teams, fighting to be the winner, before rotating towards the illusionist. "Why are you doing this? It's been more than a month already. Don't you get bored?"

"Kufufufu, why would I? I find this little game quite entertaining." Mukuro just chuckled, relaxed against the bleachers without a care in the world. He was having fun as it was. He'd been enjoying this fun game of messing with the brunet, not minding what could happen in the end as a result. So far no one had suspected him…except maybe Reborn, who had one time looked at him real hard when he had disguised himself as a substitute teacher.

Sighing, the brunet closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them back up to look around the place in question. "Well, I was wondering on where this is going. I mean, even you will get tired of this eventually. There's not much one can do after all."

The illusionist just smirked, sending off another illusion so that no one would suspect that they were talking to each other. He didn't want the storm and rain guardians to stare at the two of them suspiciously. "Who knows. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"I see. Also, I didn't say this before, I didn't get the chance to, but thank you for saving me that one time." Tsuna gave a smile, folding his hands in his lap.

"Kufufufu, I'll accept your words without any favors."

"F-Favors?" The brunet paled slightly at that before sighing, shoulders slumping downward. "Mukuro…"

The illusionist just laughed with a smirk, accidentally revealing the enjoyment deep within his eyes, an enjoyment that Tsuna easily caught.

* * *

Mukuro peered around the classroom curiously, wondering where the familiar head of brown hair had gone. He had come in late, hoping for some entertainment for the day, only to find out that Tsuna was nowhere in sight. 'Now that's odd. Considering how that Arcobaleno torments him, it would be expected he would show up no matter what. Unless there's another battle going on, but I haven't heard anything from Nagi.' His currently green eyes peered over the classroom and snapped straight to the three guardians who were still in their seats at the desk. 'Oh? Perhaps not.'

He was familiar enough to know that wherever the brunet went, the rain and storm guardians were not too far behind. The way they acted was similar to his lackeys back at home. So it was unusual to see them anywhere without their beloved boss.

He settled into his so-called desk and continued to look around before turning around to Yamamoto. "Yo, where's Sawada today?"

"Eh?" The baseball fanatic blinked in confusion before tilting his head. He gave a large, bright grin, something that was considered normal. "Ah, Tsuna, right? He's sick so he's at home right now."

"Ah, I see. I forgot. I guess I was too used to hearing you guys yelling all the time." Mukuro gave a smirk as he turned back to the front of the room. But then his lips dropped downward. 'Damn, that means I won't be having any fun today.'

It also meant the next few days as well, leaving Mukuro with nothing to do but hang around his home back in the abandoned park. He would simply grumble, well aware of the stares he was getting from his allies behind, but would just ignore them. It was boring without his source of entertainment and no amount of distractions kept him entranced long enough. Pouting, he curled up against the same window he would always look out of, watching as the sun began to set in the distance, wondering if the sky guardian would be at school tomorrow.

Perhaps he should give the brunet a get-well present? Mukuro shook his head rapidly, knowing better than to try something as foolish as that. It was a stupid idea after all. And yet, this odd game that was going between the two of them had been some of the best moments he had had in a long time. It was like they were getting closer together as…friends. But that wasn't possible. Mukuro shook his head as his thoughts progressed towards that ridiculous area. They weren't friends, they were enemies. 'Well…not really, by the way we're acting.'

Mukuro leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes drifting upward towards the ceiling, then back out the window as he watched the familiar scenery of the setting sun. It was odd just how their relationship had changed over the course of weeks. They were getting closer, Tsuna starting to pick up on some of his habits while he himself was able to identify what made the brunet twitch in annoyance. These weren't things he had been able to see before through Nagi's eyes. He shifted over so that he was squished between two walls and sighed, closing his eyes. 'Ah, whatever, he better be there tomorrow or I'll pay a visit to his house as punishment.'

He gave a smirk, his mind wandering towards the sick little brunet.

* * *

The next day, however, Tsuna did show up, but it was clear to Mukuro's eyes that the brunet was still suffering under whatever bug that was affecting him. It was amusing to see the other so out of it, but it left him quite bored, too. Not as bad as the day before when he had been all alone though. His multi-colored eyes watched as Tsuna swayed side to side with eyes half-lidded, the brunet's mind not thinking straight as he answered the teacher or wrote down words on his papers as scribbles. It was clear that he wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings and when he walked, he had the tendency to bump into objects, walls and people alike. Tsuna had almost fallen down the stairs if Gokudera hadn't stepped in at the right time, wrapping an arm around the brunet before his tumble.

Mukuro sneered at the sight, watching in the background as the silver-haired teen tried to speak to Tsuna and even more so when he saw the arm around the waist not retracting away. His fingers clenched within his fist, mentally restraining himself from jumping out and doing something he would considered stupid. Either way, at this rate, they couldn't play like this. There was no point if Tsuna couldn't really respond to him like usual much less concentrate long enough to respond. Slowly stepping out from around the corner, he used an illusion to make himself invisible to the human eye and snuck close enough where he was only a foot away from the two.

Due to being so close, he could hear the conversation going on between the two clearly, just some simple "Are you okay, Juudaime?" being repeated as well as Gokudera spewing things about dishonor. It was stupid really, but he expected nothing less from the puppy-like guardian. Tsuna, finally managing to get his brain working, calmed his storm guardian down before looking up at Mukuro's hiding spot. Giving a soft smile, he managed to send his right-hand man away back to class under the pretense of needing someone to follow the teacher for him so that he didn't fall behind in class. Gokudera ran off immediately without a second thought, not even giving it a moment to question on the true reason out of Tsuna.

Once it was only the two of them, the brunet sighed, rubbing his forehead that still felt quite warm, and smiled once more. "Hey, Mukuro, you're here today."

"Kufufufu, but of course. Our game is still ongoing. I have no plans on giving up quite yet."

"I see. That's good, but I'm afraid I don't feel well enough to play with you," Tsuna coughed, turning to the side as he covered his mouth. "Ugh, I would actually still be at home if Reborn hadn't forced me out."

"Oya, oya, sending a sick heir to school? That's asking for trouble," Mukuro folded his arms and rotated around. "Well, seeing as you're not well and that you can't participate in our game today, I shall be heading back. There is no point in remaining here for nothing."

The brunet blinked and immediately took a step forward, reaching for the illusionist's arm. His fingers managed to grasp around the sleeve, gaining Mukuro's attention, and held on tightly, not wanting the other to pull away. "Wait, you don't need to leave just yet. Would you…like to head to the rooftop with me? I kinda just want somewhere to rest, but we can talk up there."

"And what would we be talking about exactly?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. I just…" Tsuna paused, his eyes drifting downward to the floor. "I just don't want you to leave just yet."

The mist guardian remained where he was at for almost a minute, taking in the dialogue that had just been exchanged between the two of them. He was tempted to rub the bridge of his nose, but released a sigh instead, relaxing into the hold. "Fine, I have the time. To the rooftop it is."

Tsuna smiled at that and began to tug the illusionist up around the corner to head to the rooftop. He made sure to not cross Hibari's pathway, keeping himself almost on the opposite side of the school just in case to lower the chances of encounters. He was well aware that Mukuro had placed an illusion over the both of them to help keep Hibari from sensing and was grateful for it. Tsuna would rather not try to explain to anyone as to why the illusionist was here. As they went up the stairs to the top floor and opened the door to the outside world, Tsuna squinted his eyes slightly as the bright sunlight shone on him, but continued to move forward. He could still feel Mukuro against him and maneuvered over to behind the door, in the shade away from the sun. They settled against the wall there, hiding from the rest of the world, and simply sat there in silence. Neither of the two spoke, keeping quiet as they took in the scenery before them of the neighborhoods and the town of Namamori itself. They could see people and vehicles moving in the distance, some almost looking like discolored dots.

It was only then that Mukuro felt a shift to his side a few minutes later, a weight fell onto his left shoulder. He blinked and peered down at the brunet, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. 'Did he just…fall asleep on me?' Twitching, Mukuro continued to gaze at Tsuna's peaceful expression, folding his arms across his chest out of frustration. 'How rude.' And yet, he didn't bother the brunet or shake him away. It was tempting, but he just sat there as still as possible to not disturb the other and felt like pouting after realizing what he was doing. His eyes wandered up towards the sky in boredom, watching as the white clouds slowing float across the bright blue sky, before letting his multi-colored eyes drift back down. He once more took in the peaceful expression Tsuna held, unable to bring himself to actually disturb the other and wake him up. It was almost like it was a sin to even think of doing so. The brunet made a small mutter into Mukuro's shoulder, rubbing his cheeks further into his little spot before going quiet again.

Time continued to pass, no one coming up during that time. Mukuro's thoughts began to wonder and knew very well deep within about this perfect opportunity. He obviously did. It was, after all, the perfect chance to attack. There was no one around, no fellow guardians that might try to stop him, no Arcobaleno, not even an eyewitness. It was like this was too easy to get away with his plan. With Tsuna sleeping so soundly, his defenses were down as well, he wouldn't even be aware of a little prick on his hand. Just one movement and it'll be all over for the brunet. And yet…And yet, Mukuro couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Why couldn't he do so? Was it their game?

The illusionist blinked as his eyes went back to the brunet, watching the serene expression turn a little stressed, the eyebrows narrowing just slightly. Mukuro could easily perceive the reddening cheeks and warm forehead and sighed gently. Putting up an illusion, he used his ability to help cool the temperature, feeling Tsuna's breathing evening up immediately at that.

For now, he'll just let this game continue, there was no point in ruining it so soon when he was having so much fun. Lifting a hand up, he brushed a few strands of brown hair of out Tsuna's face and smiled. His fingertips grazed across the rapidly cooling skin, feeling a spark run down his hand, and watched momentarily when those eyelashes fluttered. Two tired honey-colored eyes peeked through the lids, blinking rapidly for a moment as they concentrated on Mukuro's face before closing again. The brunet shifted closer, going for that warmth the illusionist held and sighed softly in content. Mukuro didn't resist and allowed the action to continue, not bothered one bit. 'Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while.'

Peering down at the brunet again, he gave a weak mutter under his breath and shifted his head over on top of Tsuna's. A few of the spiky strands poked his cheek, but that eventually went away. His eyes continued to look outward, despite everything being a little sideways, before closing them. A nap wouldn't hurt, it was still school hours, and no one would realize they were missing until later on. Wiggling his nose, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over, keeping his illusions up just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> It was more of a light 6927 by the time this finished but whatever. It could have gone on longer but I didn't have the patience and because of that, I'll view that this wasn't my best work. About halfway I had to start pulling stuff out but I tried to make it work as best as possible. I did the best I could with what I had. I hope you've enjoyed reading it regardless.


End file.
